dccomicsmarvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mysterio (Quentin Beck)
So soon, Spider-Man? I didn't think you'd be in such a rush – to face your final Waterloo! Or do you have to rush because you rent that corny costume by the hour? -Mysterio History Quentin Beck was born in Riverside, California. Before becoming Mysterio, Beck was a special-effects wizard who worked for a major studio and had dreams to make a name for himself in the film industry. Quentin Beck began his career as a movie stuntman in Hollywood, then became interested in special effects. He became one of the most accomplished special effects designers in the industry but due to lack of recognition wanted to become an actor with no success. However, he lacked the looks and talent to be a star and the patience to be a director, and saw his career in special-effects to be a dead-end job. When a friend jokingly suggested that the quickest way to become famous was to take out a costumed hero, Beck realized that his expertise in illusions could make him an effective super-villain. Choosing Spider-Man, a relatively weak and inexperienced target, Beck prepared his resources for a few months before attempting to eliminate the wall-crawler. Mysterio, his chosen identity, became one of Spider-Man's most elusive and persistent foes. He studied Spider-Man and wanted to emulate and eventually take Spider-Man's place as a costumed crimefighter. Under the guidance of the Tinkerer he became a convincing alien, but was defeated by Spider-Man. Later he posed as Spider-Man and created the identity of Mysterio, but again was defeated. He joined the Sinister Six and was one of Spider-Man's more frequent villains. He took on the alias of psychiatrist Ludwig Rinehart and nearly convinced Spider-Man he was insane and to reveal his secret identity. In later years he was succumbing to cancer and decided to drive a hero insane in the form of Daredevil. After finding out Daredevil's true identity, he brought together an elaborate scheme of driving Daredevil insane by portraying an innocent baby as the Anti-Christ, framing Foggy Nelson for murder and tricking Matt Murdock's ex-lover Karen Page into thinking she was a carrier of H.I.V. due to her past as a porn star. After hiring Bullseye to locate Daredevil and the baby, it resulted in Karen Page's death who died protecting Daredevil. Eventually Mysterio was confronted by Daredevil, and he then committed suicide having nothing to live for, with Daredevil refusing to give him the pleasure of killing Mysterio personally. After committing suicide, Beck supposedly came back from Hell in a red Mysterio suit to wreak havoc on Peter Parker's life after Peter was unmasked. Beck took off his helmet at one point to show the giant hole in his head from where he had shot himself, showing he was still dead. It is yet to be seen how he was animated or what sort of new powers he has or whether this was just an illusion. More recently, Mysterio helped Norman Osborn fake Harry Osborn's death. He has seemingly come back from the dead, and is back in his original green suit. Now, again as part of the Sinister Six, Mysterio helped Doctor Octopus with his plans of robbing technology. Also, he participed in the battle against Intelligencia, where his group robbed the Zero Cannon and killed almost the whole rival team. Powers and Habilities Abilities: *Beck was a master of make-up, physical stunt work, mechanical and visual special effects. He knew basic psychiatry and could employ hypnotism successfully. He also learned a great deal of applied chemistry, especially the use of hallucinogens, and electronics. Beck was a meticulous planner and organizer, and a skilled actor who kept himself in top physical form. Paraphernalia Weapons: *Mysterio (in any incarnation) has personal weaponry that include a one-way acrylic glass helmet (with 30 minute air supply) and holographic projector, and gloves and boots armed with nozzles which emit hallucinogenic gas. He developed a gas that can cancel Spider-Man's spider-sense, and when he is cloaked in his mist gases, he uses sonar to detect objects and beings nearby. He also has more advanced technology (not of his own design) at his disposal. Mysterio has also created his own version of Spider-Man's webbing, but lacks the complete knowledge of the formula Spider-Man uses, since Spider-Man had also designed his artificial webbing to begin dissolving after an hour has passed.